


Docile and Pliable

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [7]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brainwashing, Chair Bondage, Crying, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gentle Kissing, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rope Bondage, hypnokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Sabeltann and Pinky are kidnapped by a mysterious entity who claims they're trying out "a new thing" - it ends with Pinky tied to a chair, and Sabeltann, hypnotized and told to do whatever he wants.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky
Series: Sabelsmut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 11





	Docile and Pliable

Pinky squirmed against his restraints, shifting this way and that to test their hold. And hold they did; the rope was good craftmanship, and the knots tight. Sabeltann was tied in a similar fashion, though restrained far more, head forced to be still in one direction. He was positioned so that Pinky could see him, but he could not see Pinky.

The cloak-clad person standing behind him, their hands buried in his hair, had been whispering to him for quite some time, now. Pinky had been gagged when he’d tried to talk, earlier, and so he’d given up on that part.

Whatever the person, whose name and intentions were not yet revealed, was doing required utmost silence, apparently.

And so Pinky had no choice but to wait, hoping that Langemann and the others would realize their absence and come to their rescue. In the meantime, all he could do was watch Sabeltann slowly still his movements, head lolling to one side and shoulders lax.

After a while, the person stepped away from Sabeltann, nearly floating across the floor to reach Pinky. “Hello there, little angel,” they muttered, their voice like silk. “Speak for me, will you?” And with that, they ripped away the gag, causing Pinky to gasp in both shock and pain.

“What do you want?” Pinky spat, once he regained the ability to speak. “We’ve got nothing for you.”

A low chuckle. Their mask obstructed their face, and Pinky shuddered. “I’m simply testing a new thing, little one, and you happened to be the closest I could find… put up quite a fight, you did.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have taken us, then,” said Pinky, and scowled.

They shrugged. “Perhaps. No matter, though – what’s done is done. Now… oh, what’s your name, angel?”

Pinky scoffed. “Like hell I’m telling you.”

“As you wish.” They turned to face Sabeltann, still sitting perfectly still. There were screens in front of his face; Pinky couldn’t see his expression. “Isn’t hypnosis such a fabulous thing?” the person sighed wistfully.

“No,” said Pinky. If this person was of the talkative kind, he might be able to trick them into monologuing, to win Langemann some time. “You’re not exactly being creative here, are you?”

They turned back to him, and though he couldn’t see their face, Pinky thought he might look a little surprised. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Well, we’ve kinda been brainwashed before, haven’t we? Nearly the whole crew was touched by that, though I suppose the captain hasn’t.”

“Oh!” the person exclaimed. They clapped their hands together, then laughed – a cheery, bubbly little thing. “Oh, a common mistake, that one, but no, no! Brainwashing and hypnosis might seem similar, at first, but they are quite different.”

Pinky raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, you see – brainwashing turns the brainwashed into a complete slave… they have no control over themselves whatsoever. Often it is from an external source, like magic or… or potions, I suppose.”

“Right,” Pinky muttered, trying to shift around again to see if he could loosen the ropes just the slightest bit.

“Mhm,” said the person. “Meanwhile, hypnosis comes from an _internal_ source and only makes use of what the brain already has to offer… it makes the subject more docile and pliable. It calms them, in a way, and reduces them to their inmost workings and thoughts. Their walls are broken down, but not removed – a hypnotised person can be influenced greatly, but will still not do something they would not do with otherwise.” They gestured as they went, getting more and more excited throughout the whole speech. “Say, a nonviolent person or an empathic person would not kill a dog even if ordered to, if they were under hypnosis. The shock of even thinking about it might be enough to snap them out of the hypnosis.”

Pinky, who’d only been half-listening, tensed at that. His gaze flickered over to Sabeltann, still in his chair and, presumably, hypnotised. “Wait, so… who, exactly, can order a hypnotised person around?”

“Only the hypnotiser, naturally. A subject will still be able to recognize voices in their dazed state, but only the hypnotiser will be able to _truly_ reach through. Though…” They tapped their masked chin with a gloved hand. “I suppose the voice of a loved one’s might still be able to make suggestions? I’m uncertain. I haven’t gotten that far.”

Pinky nodded, musing that over.

The person gasped. “Oh, but I’m forgetting myself! Let’s see, I was testing something, yes, yes…” Rushing back to Sabeltann, they carefully removed the screens around his face. “Ah, hello there, beauty. Can you look at me for a moment?”

A full-blown, ice-cold shudder went down Pinky’s back when Sabeltann complied.

“Good!” the person praised, somehow having the nerve to sound endearing. “Can you bark, too, dear? Like a dog, yes.”

Obviously, they were not aware of who Sabeltann or Pinky were, otherwise they’d be using their names. That might mean they didn’t know a rescue could be coming. Okay. Okay, that was good.

Pinky closed his eyes.

Sabeltann barked.

No, no, _no._

“Ah, perfect…” The person reached behind Sabeltann’s chair, making quick work of his rope. “Will you do as I ask of you if I let you go?”

“Yes,” said Sabeltann, head tilted upwards, and Pinky grit his teeth at his voice. Soft, distant – void of emotion.

“Good. Stand.”

Sabeltann stood. The person danced away from him, then beckoned lightly with their hand – and he followed, nearly none of the usual arrogancy to his gait. When the person put a hand on his shoulder, he readily turned – and then they were on opposite sides, Sabeltann staring straight at Pinky, and Pinky staring straight back.

Oh, God, how Pinky wished he’d snap out of it.

“You see that boy?” the person asked, trailing a finger down Sabeltann’s cheek. Sabeltann nodded, gaze unwavering.

It wasn’t empty. There was still some Sabeltann in it.

But not enough.

“See that golden-haired angel?” the person asked again, and Sabeltann nodded, just as readily and easily. “Do you know him?”

“Yes,” said Sabeltann, and there was a pang of hope in Pinky, fierce and bright.

Humming, the person circled Sabeltann, picking at his hair. “Is there something you’ve… always wanted to do to him?”

There wasn’t even a pause. Not even a smudge of hesitation. “Yes.”

The hope withered and died. “Well,” said the person, sounding quite satisfied with themselves, “why don’t you go ahead and do it, love? No one’s going to stop you… especially not him.” They laughed a little, backing off towards the door Pinky spotted when he first woke. “Have fun!”

The door closed behind them with a soft _click._

It was locked.

Pinky looked back to Sabeltann. “Captain - ”

He crossed the room swiftly, and Pinky cut himself off so fast he choked on air. Frantically, he scrambled for whatever it could be that Sabeltann had always wanted to do to him. Something violent? He’d always found Pinky bothersome –

Sabeltann straddled Pinky’s lap and looped his arms around his neck.

Pinky squeaked and went completely still.

And God, that was terrible, how Sabeltann looked down at him like there was something _seeking_ in his gaze, like he was looking for permission, even like this, even when he was in a daze, even when he was _gone_ –

“ _Captain_ ,” Pinky repeated, because he would damn well not let Sabeltann embarrass himself like this if he could stop him beforehand, hypnosis being internally sourced or not. “You – ”

“Shh,” said Sabeltann, and kissed him.

It wasn’t an experienced kiss, but it wasn’t clumsy, either – warm and close and human. Sabeltann leaned into him, one hand in his hair and the other sneaking back to cup his cheek, and it was soft, and it was tender, and oh, by _God_ , Pinky could not resist.

He strained against the rope, tilting his head to meet Sabeltann as well as he could, and Sabeltann – _even like this_ – made the softest little sound, lips parting to deepen the kiss, and Pinky took it, he took it all, the slight teeth and the warmth and the wetness of it all.

But that had to be it, right – right? The person had said – they’d said shocking things might break the hypnosis – and this had to be shocking enough, _right_? “Captain,” Pinky tried again, muffled against Sabeltann’s lips – and he stopped, briefly.

And Pinky found he didn’t know what to say.

Sabeltann moved, and there was a flare of hope – but then he closed his lips around Pinky’s earlobe, light and warm all at once, and Pinky inhaled sharply, shifting against the ropes again. Oh, God, but it was hot –

Teeth. Sabeltann added _teeth_ , biting his way down Pinky’s ear – then his neck, licking, biting, sucking, and oh, God, no, Pinky was hard. Oh, God, _no._

“A – ah – captain, you – ”

You, what? You should think more about your actions? You’re hypnotised? You’re not thinking clearly?

And what good was that going to do? If the shock of Pinky’s erection against his thigh wasn’t enough, then what would be?

Sabeltann hummed against Pinky’s skin, fingers wound tightly in his hair. And Pinky gasped, tilting his head, eyes falling closed – Sabeltann shifted against him, aligning his hips, and –

Oh, fucking Christ, he was hard, too.

Cool. Just kill him now.

Again, Sabeltann kissed him, tongue and lips and no haste at all. Pinky found himself kissing back as well as he could – gasping in surprise and pleasure when Sabeltann rocked into him. “God,” Pinky blurted, “captain, _why_ – ”

Why are you doing this, why are you so hard, why are you so willing, why, why, why –

( _a hypnotised person will not do something they wouldn’t otherwise_ )

Oh, _fuck._

When Sabeltann snuck a hand down between them, pushing hard down against Pinky through his clothes, Pinky cursed out loud. “Captain,” he said, “captain, look, I – okay, I – ” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to focus, just a little bit. Just a _little_ bit. “I understand you’re not yourself right now, but – agh – oh, sh – okay! You’re not yourself right now, but I – can – can you untie me? Please?”

 _Before I get hurt_ , he wanted to add, but Sabeltann, who’d been in the process of unbuttoning Pinky’s pants, stopped. He hummed, deep and dark in his throat, then leaned up to press a rough kiss against Pinky’s lips. “Of course,” he mumbled, and it was so real and so caring that it yanked Pinky’s breath away.

A moment later, he’d slipped out of Pinky’s lap and around the chair. Mere seconds more, and the rope loosened, then slipped off completely.

Pinky drew a breath of relief.

And then Sabeltann returned, and there wasn’t space for breaths at all, Sabeltann’s hands on his face and in his hair, his mouth against Pinky’s, and Pinky whined in surprise.

But now his hands were free. To – to –

To pull Sabeltann closer and bury them in his hair. Of course. What else would he do.

Standing, Sabeltann dragged Pinky off from the chair, and Pinky followed, tilting his head to keep kissing him, hands on his chest, yanking at his shirt. Sabeltann was doing the same, breaking away from him for only a moment to drag his t-shirt over his head. And then there was cold wall against Pinky’s bare back and Sabeltann’s warm hands on his bare chest and a thigh against his dick and pleasure, pleasure, _pleasure_.

But, God, Sabeltann was still not _here._ “I’m sorry,” Pinky whispered, in-between kisses, and then, when he rested his forehead on Sabeltann’s shoulder as Sabeltann peppered kisses down his chest and stomach, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

For giving in, for not stopping him, for not being _enough_.

Sabeltann was barely responding beyond tightened fingers on Pinky’s hips, and then he nuzzled at Pinky’s cock, and Pinky gave a shuddered little keen. “Captain – ”

And for once, Sabeltann listened – stopping fully, on his knees between Pinky’s legs, glancing up at him through sweaty hair. His pupils, blown wide – cheeks flushed. Expression open.

Curious.

Pinky closed his eyes and sunk to the floor before him, touching feather-light fingers to his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and one tear fell, then another.

Silently.

Sabeltann kissed him again, but slow, this time – barely there – gentle. “Pinky…” he muttered. And for a moment, hope was sparked again – was he back? Had that been it? But, no. “Let me… make you feel good… feel better…”

Drawing a shuddery breath, Pinky wiped at his cheeks. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.” He managed a little smile. “If that… if you’re sure. For you – I’d do anything.”

It wasn’t a lie.

Sabeltann leaned into him, kissing him in the same slow, gentle way. Then he moved down – still slow, still gentle – on his neck, against his chest, scraping his teeth across Pinky’s nipples.

And oh, fuck it all, Pinky was still enjoying this. He squirmed against him, instinctually seeking more – and he slapped his hands up to cover his face, breathing hard and fast. Sabeltann reached lower, mouthing at Pinky’s belly before easing his pants down.

Cold air against Pinky’s thighs and cock, and he inhaled sharply – but then Sabeltann was there, too, kissing the sensitive skin on his inner thighs, nails scratching lightly down Pinky’s sides. Pinky’s hips bucked without his input, and he was trembling, biting at his knuckles.

“How?” asked Sabeltann, and Pinky blinked, the ceiling blurring after him squeezing his eyes shut so hard.

“Wh – ”

“How do you want this?”

Pinky lay there, for a moment, chest heaving. “I – I get a choice?”

“Yes,” said Sabeltann, kissing first one thigh, then the other.

“Ah… hah…” Pinky closed his eyes, thinking.

What would bring _Sabeltann_ pleasure?

“Fuck me,” he blurted, “I – that’s – fuck me. Can you?”

Sabeltann glanced up at him, motionless for only a few seconds.

And then he pulled out a small jar from his pocket.

“You have _lube_?” Pinky asked, incredulous. “Nevermind, dumb question.”

He lay still, looking at the ceiling rather than Sabeltann. Gentle fingers probed his ass, the oil not as cold as he’d feared. Stretch, burn, the slightest hint of pleasure hidden among it – it was a familiar road, though not one he’d expected to take here.

Pinky bit his lip as Sabeltann leaned over him, his hair brushing against his bare stomach. God, if only he’d been _here –_

“Guide me,” whispered Sabeltann, and kissed him. One light peck. Two. “I don’t know what you like.”

And Pinky swallowed. “Slowly.” Sabeltann did, slowly – slowly, very slowly – pushing past Pinky’s rim – the head of his cock first, then the shaft sliding in with more ease right afterward.

Pinky breathed. Breathed. “Wait,” he said. “Wait…” He closed his eyes. God, but it felt good. God, but it felt _promising._ “Okay. Slowly out – not all the way – then slowly in. Same pace. No thrusting.”

A soft, acknowledging sound. Sabeltann was trembling, too, fingers clutching at Pinky’s hips as he pulled out, then pushed in.

“You’re doing well,” Pinky managed to say, because he _was_. The amount of restraint in holding back… “You can thrust a little now, though – pull out at the same speed – _ah_ , yes, just like that – ” He exhaled, hard, head falling back against the floor.

Sabeltann was breathing hard, his grip even tighter now.

“Okay, okay, ah… faster,” Pinky mumbled, and had to fling an arm over his eyes when he gasped. “Ah – yes – _yes_ – _harder_ – ah!”

Sabeltann cursed, then leaned further over him, burying his face in Pinky’s neck. He nibbled at the skin there, in-between moans and keens, and Pinky gasped, clutching at his back. “Ca – ah – oh, God, fuck – _Sabeltann –_ ”

“Yes,” Sabeltann said, “yes, yes… good?”

Pinky whined, slipping one hand down between them to fondle his own dick, unable to do much more than stroke aimlessly. “Good – good – faster, can you? _Oh_ – ”

He came hard, cum splattering across both of their stomachs, and Sabeltann followed soon after, biting down on Pinky’s ear, muffling his moan.

They lay there for only one moment, and then Sabeltann tensed. In one swift move he pushed himself up, staring down at Pinky in horror.

Pinky had one short second to realize what had happened.

The haze had broken.

“Don’t pull out!” he exclaimed. “Slow, for the love of God, go slow – ”

He put his head back down, rubbing his hand across his eyes as Sabeltann slowly pulled out, suspiciously quiet.

They sat there for another moment. Silent.

“Captain…” Pinky began, though he had no idea what to say. He sat up, gingerly, glancing about for his clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Sabeltann interrupted. “I… should not have…” He pulled his knees up to his chest, and he wasn’t looking at Pinky. “Gods, you were _crying_ , oh, Pinky, I’m so sorry – I’m so, so, sorry…”

Pinky ceased his hunt for clothes. He glanced over at Sabeltann. “I… was crying because I… was sorry I couldn’t stop you,” he said. “Because I… felt like you should have more of a say in this. Than you did.”

Sabeltann glanced over, too. His eyes shone of unshed tears. “You – but – surely, you were unwilling?”

“Surely _you_ were unwilling,” Pinky counteracted.

They stared at each other for a moment. “You… were not… unwilling?” Sabeltann cautiously asked. It sounded like he struggled a bit with thinking the concept over.

“I mean, I was – I would’ve liked if you were more – aware, and – willing, and, uh, knowing, but, I, uh…” Sabeltann was staring at him _hard_ , his eyes glistening less and less of unshed tears. “I – no, I – wasn’t, really, no…”

Sabeltann _lurched_ forward, grabbing Pinky by the neck and kissing him hard. Pinky squeaked in surprise, but then he exhaled, relief springing forth sharp and clean. Thank God, thank God, thank _God_.

“Me neither,” muttered Sabeltann, and kissed Pinky’s cheek, his forehead, his jawline – his throat, his ear, his neck. “Think we have time for another round before they get back?”

“Their problem if we don’t,” said Pinky, and yanked him closer.


End file.
